The shingled magnetic recording (SMR) technology is a hard disk storage technology. When data is sequentially written into an SMR disk, a distance between magnetic tracks in which a write head performs writing is narrower, so that data recording density increases, and a hard disk capacity increases accordingly.
According to definition in a current standard, when accessing an SMR disk, a server needs to support five zone instructions. The five instructions are respectively an open zone instruction used to open a storage zone, a finish zone instruction used to indicate a read/write operation success, a close zone instruction used to close a storage zone, a report zone instruction used to obtain a write pointer (WP), and a reset write pointer instruction used to delete data from a storage zone. When a zone on the SMR is read/written, a WP needs to be first obtained by using the report zone instruction. Then, data read/write is performed by using the open zone instruction. After data is fully written, the zone may be closed by using the finish zone instruction and the close zone instruction. If the data in the zone needs to be deleted, the reset write pointer instruction may be used.
According to a feature of an SMR disk that sequential write needs to be performed in a zone, before reading/writing data in a zone each time, a server needs to first obtain a WP of the zone, and the WP is an address of data currently stored in the zone. After obtaining the WP, the server can encapsulate an operation instruction to perform a data operation on the zone. In the prior art, when performing a data operation on a zone each time, a server needs to send an open zone instruction and a report zone instruction to an SMR disk to obtain a WP of the zone. Consequently, efficiency of accessing the SMR disk by the server is low.